Different Side
by xandraxu
Summary: Ketika kedua sisi yang bertolak belakang menjadikan diri mereka sebuah makhluk gaib dalam jiwa seseorang. Rivaille Ackerman, seorang pembunuh bayaran yang disangka memelihara mereka semua. Jiwa suci dan iblis sama kuat dalam mengendalikan hati nuraninya. Saat yang sama, perserikatan mengutus Mikasa Ackerman untuk turun tangan melawan iblis itu. #Untuk Levi Song Festival 2016 Day 1.


Warning : Modern AU, OOC, Typotrap, No Bash, Rivamika pair, Jika terdapat kesamaan alur maka itu hanya sebuah kebetulan belaka, DLDR!

A/N : Dalam rangka mengikuti event Levi Song Festival 2016 Day 1, tema : Rock and Alternatives, prompt diambil dari salah satu lagu grup musik kesukaan gue, Imagine Dragons yang berjudul 'Demons'. Rate M sengaja gue buat walaupun tidak ada unsur lemon, tapi gue yakin yang dibawah umur pasti tetap nekat baca rate M. Review bersifat membangun sangat dibutuhkan. Happy reading ^^

.

.

.

* * *

 **Disclaimer :**

Shingeki No Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

Demons © Imagine Dragons

Different Side © xandraxu

Pict isn't mine

* * *

.

.

.

London City,

25xx

Perbatasan _London City_ , 2.41 am. Disebuah gereja tua yang nyaris runtuh, lesatan timah panas tepat mengenai beton nyaris runtuh, beberapa meter di depan muka. Baru beberapa jam yang lalu, matahari kembali ke persemayamannya digantikan oleh satelit bumi beserta jutaan akhtar berhamburan di permadani kelam yang menaungi dunia penuh pilu ini. Gema suara ledakan tak dapat terhindarkan ketika beberapa timah panas dilesatkan kembali sesaat setelah yang pertama. Bersatu padu dengan suara hewan malam yang memunculkan dirinya dari persarangan. Beruntunglah, area ini jauh dari naungan para penduduk sipil. Suara lesatan peluru kembali menggemuruh ke dalam gereja, kali ini lebih keras dan juga jaraknya pun semakin menjauh. Rupanya _sniper rifle_ yang digenggamnya bekerja dengan baik. Lelaki yang memegangi _sniper rifle_ itu hanya ingin mengulur sedikit waktu sebelum pelaksanaan misi rahasia yang diberikan oleh _Big Brother._ Pegangannya pada _sniper rifle_ -nya mengendur, ia mengembalikan benda itu kedalam _case-_ nya lalu menutupnya. Lelaki itu, Rivaille Ackerman. Pembunuh bayaran kelas kakap yang telah menjelajahi ke lima benua di muka bumi. Segala kejahatan yang diperbuatnya sangat rapi tanpa menyisakan jejak apapun. Maka itulah, ia masih bisa menghirup udara bebas sebelum para aparat menemukannya. Kini ia berada dibawah naungan kelompok mafia besar yang dipimpin oleh ' _Big Brother_ '. Mereka kerap berpindah negara untuk menghapus jejak mereka.

" _Now, in ten minutes_!" perintah dari _wireless headset_ di telinganya. Rivaille melirik pada sebuah arloji di pergelangannya. Waktu yang tepat, ia mengenakan topi fedoranya dan membawa _case_ berisi satu set persenjataan dari _basecamp_. Dijejalkan tangannya yang tidak memegangi koper ke dalam saku mantel. Langkah demi langkah membawanya ke tempat dimana target berada, meninggalkan gereja tua itu ditelan kesepian sejati. Gelap, tak ada lampu jalanan selain berjuta akhtar yang menerangi atap dunia. Kukukan burung hantu bersimpang siur saling menyapa. Menemani kesendirian pria tinggi berkecukupan itu. Semakin lama punggungnya menjauh. Markas besar psikopat Reiner Braun berada di ujung hutan. Tiga puluh menit waktu perjalanan jika berlari sebelum target berbuat sesuatu.

* * *

"Nona Ackerman, Kepala Perserikatan memanggil Anda." panggilan seorang maid diikuti ketukan halus membuat kelopak mata gadis itu terbuka, menampilkan _onyx_ -nya yang berkilat tajam. Membuat semua orang (lelaki) tunduk padanya. Gadis bersurai kelam malam tengah merendam diri di dalam air bertaburkan mawar merah kini memutar bola matanya malas ketika ketukan sang maid menggema ke dalam ruang mandi. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan keluar dari dalam bathtub. Tetesan air berjatuhan dari ujung surainya. Semerbak wangi bunga mawar bekas rendaman menyeruak masuk dalam rongga hidungnya. Dilihatnya kaca dekat wastafel sejenak, menatap lekukan tubuh yang nyaris sempurna tanpa cacat serta kulit seputih porselen tak menampakkan garis merah nadi sedikitpun bak mayat hidup. Sebelum pada akhirnya ia mengenakan kimono mandi dan kembali masuk ke kamarnya.

"Aku akan menghadap dalam sepuluh menit, kau bisa pergi Mina." ia melepas kimononya setelah dirasa langkah maid itu menjauh. Tak lama setelah berpakaian formal, gadis jangkung itu melenggang manis melewati lorong menuju ruangan kepala perserikatan. Di ujung lorong, sebuah plat perak bertuliskan ruang kepala perserikatan menjadi sasaran atensinya. Pintu terbuka setelah ketukan halus dibuatnya. Diedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, tak ada istimewanya. Hanya saja penghuni ruangan itu pasti sedang berada dibalik kursi putar beroda yang memunggunginya.

"Mikasa Ackerman." gadis itu telah berdiri tepat di seberang meja kepala perserikatan entah sejak kapan. Raut datarnya menatap pria paruh baya yang baru saja membalikkan dirinya. Deru nafas sesak sesekali terdengar ketika keheningan menyapa mereka. Sang kepala perserikatan terbatuk. "Malam ini kau akan diturunkan ke dunia manusia." perkataan pria tua itu terlanjut kembali setelah dirinya tenang.

"Ada iblis yang mulai menguasai lelaki itu, _sir_?" kini Mikasa bersuara. Nadanya introgatif namun tetap datar. Iris _onyx_ -nya berkilat terkena paparan cahaya lampu ruangan. Menguarkan aura tegas berkharisma yang dimilikinya

"Kau benar. Sebagai jiwa suci dari Rivaille Ackerman, kau harus menghentikan atau jika perlu melawan iblis itu demi perdamaian umat manusia." tangan tua rentanya meraih sebuah kotak liontin ruby semerah darah yang berpendar – pendar. "Akan kuberikan ini. Gunakan ini jika Rivaille atau iblisnya melawanmu. Namun, jika kau melepaskannya, mana dari liontin itu akan tetap mengalir dalam tubuhmu hanya untuk beberapa menit." tangan sang Kepala Perserikatan terangkat menyerahkan liontin ruby itu pada Mikasa. Ia kembali terbatuk sejenak, setelah itu menyesap teh oolong di sampingnya. "Jaga itu dan jangan sampai hilang, kau akan turun pukul 3.10 am." tak ada sepatah kata pun yang terlontar dari bibir tipisnya. Mikasa hanya mengangguk mengerti. Ia cukup pintar untuk menganalisis sebuah permasalahan dengan cepat lalu menemukan solusi yang tepat. Ia membungkukkan badannya sejenak sebelum meninggalkan ruangan Kepala Perserikatan.

Sesayap putih terbentang di belakang punggungnya. Pandangannya diedarkan ke bawah, tempat para manusia bersemayam. Dirinya sempat bergidik, namun tertutup akan ketenangannya. Mikasa bersiap turun ke muka bumi. Mungkin ini akan menjadi pertumpahan darah jika Mikasa bertemu iblis itu. Ia menumpukan seluruh tenaganya pada lutut sebelum melompat terjun dari langit perserikatan. Tak butuh waktu banyak, ia telah terjatuh bebas di atmosfer yang membuat gesekan – gesekan sehingga menyebabkan kilatan cahaya pada malam itu.

* * *

Mata Rivaille menangkap proyeksi sebuah kastil tua di penghujung hutan dari balik kacamata bulatnya. Hampir sampai pada lokasi target. Seorang pria berbadan tambun lengkap dengan perut buncitnya. Menjijikan, batin Rivaille. Matanya memutar malas, seakan meremehkan targetnya yang satu ini. Bertahun – tahun menjadi mafia, hal ini akan menjadi hal mudah baginya. Rivaille meminimalisir derapnya ketika telah berhasil menyelinap masuk istana. Sekarang, ia hanya perlu melewati lorong – lorong kastil dan melumpuhkan penjaga yang berkeliling.

Ruangan isolasi tak jauh ketika ia telah menghabisi empat sampai lima penjaga sekaligus penjaga yang membawa kunci ruangan tersebut. Kunci ruangan telah jatuh di tangan Rivaille. Ia memasukkan kunci itu pada lubangnya. Gagang pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok target yang dimaksud oleh _Big Brother_. Makhluk itu tertutup matanya, diduga tak sadarkan diri. Rivaille segera mengambil _revolver_ dari dalam saku mantelnya lalu mengarahkan ujung _revolver_ itu tepat pada kepala target. Telunjuknya terpaku pada pelatuk, namun belum menariknya. Iris _onyx_ -nya melirik pada arloji yang melingkari pergelangannya, 3.15 am. Sekarang adalah waktunya. Sepersekian detik kemudian, timah panas telah melesat. Disaat yang bersamaan, cahaya putih berpendar dalam ruangan itu. " _Goddamn_!".Cahaya itu berhasil membelokkan timah panas yang melesat dari lintasan semulanya. Pupil Rivaille melebar, ia tak percaya. Ia menembakkan beberapa timah panas kembali dan berhasil ditangkis oleh cahaya putih misterius itu. Mata sang target membulat terbuka. Alarm disekitar ruangan berbunyi nyaring disusul beberapa suara langkah kaki yang beradu dengan lantai. Para penjaga sudah berlari menuju ruangan ini. Bodoh! Rivaille merutuki dirinya karena _revolver_ yang dipegangnya tadi tak dilengkapi oleh peredam suara. Kaki Rivaille terangkat untuk segera menyelamatkan diri dari kastil ini.

Di sepanjang hutan, pikirannya melayang pada cahaya putih misterius yang datang entah darimana. Hal itu menjadi faktor utama penyebab kegagalan Rivaille malam ini. Padahal, Rivaille selalu menjalankan misinya dengan rapi tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun. Ia bergegas kembali menuju _basecamp_. Entah umpatan apa yang akan dilayangkan oleh _Big Brother_ ketika dirinya sampai. Sumpah serapah yang ditujukan pada cahaya itu terus terlontar disepanjang perjalanannya.

* * *

Atmosfer bumi terus menggesek sayapnya hingga terbakar. Mikasa meringis menahan sakit di sekitar punggungnya. Butuh beberapa menit untuk sampai ke permukaan tanah. Atmosfer bumi tidaklah memiliki jarak yang pendek. Apalagi dengan waktu tempuh hanya beberapa menit dengan sakit yang sungguh menyiksa. Mau tak mau ia harus menambah tekanan lagi agar sampai ke permukaan tepat waktu, sebelum terlambat. Beberapa menit kemudian, dedaunan hutan yang membentuk kanopi pun terlihat. Tubuhnya terhempas keras pada salah satu dahan _eucalyptus_ lalu terjatuh ke permukaan tanah, membuat penghuni pohon itu bergeming ribut dan beberapa daun rontok dari rantingnya.

Ia mengerang kecil sebelum sebuah gema suara memasuki benaknya. ' _Waktumu hanya tinggal satu menit._ ' matanya membulat sempurna, mengingat waktu yang sangat terbatas. Mikasa segera bangkit dan membentangkan sayapnya, terbang menuju sebuah kastil tua di ujung hutan. Remang – remang cahaya di salah satu jendela kastil, menarik perhatiannya. Tak butuh banyak durasi untuk mencapai sebuah ruangan dalam kastil itu. Matanya menajam ketika objek yang dimaksud sedang dalam ancaman. Sebuah _revolver_ teracung mengarah pada seorang manusia yang menjadi objek pandangannya itu. Mikasa mempercepat lajunya. Tanpa ragu, Mikasa menukikkan sayapnya untuk menamengi sang objek dari timah panas yang baru saja terluncur dari _revolver_ sepersekian detik lalu.

Suara tembakan tak dapat terhindar. Timah panas menembus kulitnya, menyisakan bekas luka yang masih berasap lengkap dengan cucuran darah segar. Tak lama kemudian, luka itu menutup dengan sendirinya, kembali utuh seperti semula tanpa meninggalkan bekas yang menyebalkan. Sayapnya masih bergerak di udara. Mikasa menoleh melihat si penembak itu, pria asing dengan tinggi minimalis. Putih, mengenakan kacamata bulat dan topi fedora, sepertinya bukan penduduk asli. Pria yang menyadari dirinya sedang terancam karena semua penjaga akan mengepung segera melarikan diri. Beruntunglah Mikasa karena dirinya sedang tak menampakkan dirinya di depan manusia itu yang sejatinya adalah majikan(?)nya. Seandainya ia tak dibekali kemampuan untuk menginvisiblekan raganya, maka pria itu akan membunuhnya juga.

Benar adanya, para penjaga telah mengepung ruangan. Mereka semakin geram karena objek yang dicari telah menghilang dan menyisakan sang target yang membulatkan matanya, seolah tak percaya akan kejadian percobaan pembunuhan yang dialami olehnya. "Cari dia sampai ketemu!" pria yang diduga sebagai kepala penjaga memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk mencari pelaku ke seluruh penjuru hutan. Mikasa tak serta merta diam pada saat itu. Ia kembali membentangkan sayapnya dan terbang keluar kastil. Mencari sosok berkacamata bulat tadi. Pria itu berlari sangat cepat menuju ke dalam hutan. Mikasa mengikuti kemana arah pria itu berlari hingga pria itu berhenti di sebuah mansion besar di tengah kota yang sepi.

* * *

"Keparat! Hal semudah itu saja kau tak becus melakukannya!" suara berat salah seorang pria dalam ruangan itu terdengar dari balik sandaran kursi yang menutupi keberadaannya. Rivaille diam, merutuki dirinya dalam hati. Lambat laun pikirannya melayang pada cahaya putih asing yang berpendar pada saat itu sampai – sampai atmosfer ruangan yang tadinya dingin mulai memanas karena emosinya yang terpendam. Ia mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku – buku jemarinya memutih. Andai saja tidak ada hal yang menginterupsi kerjanya, ia tidak akan terkurung dalam ruangan sebesar delapan kali delapan meter ini.

"Kau!" Rivaille nyaris terperanjat jika ia semakin memikirkan hal aneh yang dialaminya tadi. Pria yang tadi memunggunginya tadi berbalik mendelik tajam ke arahnya. "Kau dalam masa percobaan. Aku berharap kinerjamu sempurna seperti biasanya, namun ini diluar ekspetasi." pria itu, ' _Big Brother_ ' mengetukkan bolpoint emas pada meja kaca di depannya. Rivaille mengangguk perlahan, nyaris tak terlihat. "Banyak mereka yang lebih memiliki skill dibandingkan dirimu, mereka menginginkan pekerjaan ini. Tapi kau malah menyia-nyiakan pekerjaan ini. Sepertinya aku perlu mempertimbangkanmu dengan mereka." nada suara pria itu merendah, semakin nyaris tak terdengar, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Rivaille. Matanya kian menyipit. Rivaille memandanginya lekat – lekat (tentu saja dengan mata sayunya yang cenderung malas).

"Tunggu apalagi! Enyahlah dari hadapanku!" suara _Big Brother_ meggelegar layaknya guntur di siang hari. Rivaille merasa cukup muak untuk berhadapan dengan orang temperamen seperti ini. Enggan rasanya berlama – lamaan di ruangan delapan kali delapan meter ini. Ia menegakkan kakinya dari kursi dan segera meninggalkan ruangan itu. Seluruh cacian, makian, umpatan terlontar dalam benaknya sendiri. Rivaille bukanlah tipikal orang yang ekspresif. Ia tak serta merta menunjukkan isi hatinya dihadapan umum.

Kali ini Rivaille terlalu lelah untuk melakukan apapun. Ia telah kembali menuju apartemennya. Dilepasnya topi fedora dan kacamata bulat yang sedari tadi ia gunakan demi merilekskan otot – otot tubuhnya yang menegang. Kemudian ia melintas di depan cermin besar di ruang tengah, menatap wajah yang sama dengannya di balik cermin. Guratan otot _stress_ mulai menyembul pada pelipisnya di balik juntaian rambut hitamnya. Rivaille menghela nafas sembari menutup matanya cukup lama. Namun sesaat kemudian, dirinya cukup terkejut setelah melihat pantulan sesuatu di depan cermin. Sebuah cahaya putih berpendar di udara, cahaya yang sama pada saat Rivaille berada di kastil beberapa jam yang lalu. Rivaille menyipitkan matanya penuh dengan tatapan benci. Benci karena hal itulah yang membuatnya gagal dalam misi ini. Tak lama cahaya putih itu menjelma menjadi seorang gadis cantik. Gadis itu, Mikasa Ackerman berkostum serba putih dengan sayap yang terbentang. Beberapa barang di ruangan itu terjatuh karena sayap lebar yang menyenggolnya. Rivaille semakin geram. Gadis yang cukup tinggi itu berdiri membelakangi Rivaille.

" _Dare_?!" Mikasa berbalik menatap Rivaille yang tengah bersidekap. _Bingo_! Rivaille kini dapat melihat raut wajah makhluk aneh yang tengah berhadapan dengannya ini. Ia memiliki kulit yang sangat putih nyaris albino seperti mayat hidup karena tak ada satu pun urat yang nampak di permukaan kulitnya. Beberapa helai rambutnya terjuntai membelah wajah tirusnya. Serta tubuh langsing dengan tinggi semampai menyerupai model – model 'Victoria Secret'.

Alih – alih menjawab pertanyaan Rivaille, Mikasa menelisik bagian tubuh Rivaille dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kakinya. Mikasa terhenti tepat pada iris _onyx_ Rivaille yang sedang menatapnya tajam. "Aku yakin telingamu berfungsi dengan baik." bibir tipisnya tetap mengunci walau nada suara Rivaille semakin menajam. Mikasa bergeming dari tempatnya, ia semakin mendekati sosok anak manusia tersebut. Rivaille yang merasa terancam mengeluarkan sebuah _shotgun_ dari saku jubahnya dan menembakkan timah panas menuju makhluk aneh itu.

"Garis batas!" tangan Mikasa terangkat membentuk sebuah garis semu di atas lantai marmer. Sebuah perisai tak terlihat berhasil mematahkan laju timah panas yang akan mengenai Mikasa. Rivaille semakin terpojok. Ia menembakkan beberapa timah panas kembali, namun selalu saja perisai itu menghalaunya.

"Aku? Jiwa sucimu." Mikasa menghentikan langkahnya ketika jarak diantara mereka menyempit. Rivaille menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kini Mikasa beralih dari Rivaille, menyusuri setiap sudut ruangan apartemen Rivaille. Dunia manusia cukup unik menurutnya, sama seperti dunianya. Tiba – tiba langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah lukisan Dewi Afrodit yang tengah bercumbu dengan Ares. "Aku tidak mengerti pola pikir kalian, para umat manusia." Mikasa kembali menatap Rivaille. "Setiap manusia memiliki jiwa suci dan iblis. Salah satu dari mereka akan muncul berdasarkan pengendalian diri mereka masing – masing." Mikasa kembali melangkah mendekati Rivaille. "Dan kau..." Mikasa mengacungkan telunjuknya pada Rivaille. "Kau adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran. Iblis di dalam dirimu itu tengah bersorak atas pekerjaanmu." Mikasa berhenti tepat di samping Rivaille. "Untuk itulah aku diturunkan pada dunia sialan ini, membunuh iblismu itu tepatnya." bisiknya.

"Omong kosong." Rivaille semakin tidak mengerti akan sandiwara yang telah direncanakan oleh Tuhan semesta alam. Rivaille tidak percaya Tuhan. Lalu makhluk aneh ini datang mengatakan hal yang tidak logis menurutnya. "Jika hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan, kau bisa meninggalkan dunia sialan ini." sesaat kemudian, Rivaille meninggalkan Mikasa sendiri di tengah ruangan yang cukup besar. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang miliknya. Menatap langit – langit kamar dengan penuh kebencian. Tiba – tiba Mikasa muncul di sampingnya di atas ranjang.

"Aku akan membuatmu mengakuiku sepenuhnya, _Goshujin-sama_." bisiknya yang membuat bulu kuduk Rivaille meremang.

* * *

London pagi itu diselimuti awan _cumulonimbus_ yang siap menumpahkan tiga ratus ton uap air beserta kilatan petir. Rivaille terbangun dari alam mimpinya ketika gemuruh guntur menggetarkan kaca jendela apartemennya. Ia mengerjapkan kelopak matanya beberapa kali untuk mendapatkan fokus pandangannya. Bayangan seorang gadis bersayap itu masih terproyeksi dalam imajinasinya. Dahi Rivaille mengernyit. Baik gadis itu nyata maupun tidak, makhluk magis itu tetap saja dibencinya. Tiba – tiba kepalanya terasa berat dan pening akibat omelan _Big Brother_ semalam. Akan terdengar lebih baik jika dirinya melepas beban pikirannya ini dibawah guyuran _shower._

Rivaille hendak melangkah menuju kamar mandi saat bunyi gemericik air terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi. Ia merasa ada yang janggal. Mana mungkin ada penyusup yang masuk. Lagipula sistem keamanan di apartemen ini sangat diatas rata – rata. Setiap apartemen memiliki _password_ masing – masing. Seingat Rivaille, ia tidak pernah memberitahukan _password_ apartemen kepada siapapun kecuali almarhum Kuchel Ackerman.

Rivaille meminimalisir gema langkah kakinya. Ia meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya. _Goddamn_ , pintu kamar mandi terkunci menempelkan telinganya pada daun pintu kamar mandi. Lalu, terdengar suara keran ditutup tanda orang di dalam sudah selesai dengan ritualnya. Rivaille merapatkan dirinya di tembok samping pintu agar dirinya tak terlihat seolah sedang menguping(?). Selang beberapa menit kemudian, si pemakai kamar mandi pun menapakkan kakinya keluar kamar mandi. Rivaille mendecih.

"Kau makhluk semalam itu?" Rivaille menyipitkan matanya. "Aku tak suka jika orang asing memakai kamar mandiku tanpa izin." tangan Rivaille bersidekap sembari mendekati makhluk itu. Ditatapnya iris serupa dengan miliknya itu. Semerbak aroma yang serupa dengan parfum Baccarat's Les Larmes Sacrèes de Thebes menguar masuk ke dalam rongga penciuman Rivaille. _Hollyshit_! Rivaille tak memperhitungkan dirinya jika makhluk ini bahkan menyerupai model Victoria Secret ditambah lagi ia hanya mengenakan handuk sebatas dada hingga paha. Hal ini membangunkan hasrat Rivaille sebagai lelaki. Namun Rivaille terlalu mahir dalam menjaga imagenya.

Mikasa, si makhluk magis itu berbalik menghadap Rivaille dan menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. "Kupikir kau orang yang baik sebelum iblis itu merasukimu." Rivaille tak menghiraukan perkataan Mikasa. Atensinya sudah hinggap terlebih dahulu pada liontin antik di leher Mikasa dengan batu ruby yang mengkilat dibawah cahaya lampu. Konspirasi jahat Rivaille muncul kembali atas desakan iblis dalam dirinya. Rivaille pikir, ia akan mengizinkan Mikasa tinggal untuk sementara waktu hingga dirinya mendapatkan liontin langka bernilai milyaran poundsterling tersebut.

" _Goshujin-sama,_ apakah aku harus membayar atas penggunaan kamar mandimu tanpa izin?" Mikasa merasa _insecure_ ketika Rivaille memusatkan pandangannya pada liontin rubynya itu. Seakan – akan ia akan mencuri liontin itu saat Mikasa sedang tidak mengenakannya. " _Goshujin-sama_?!" lamunan Rivaille terbuyarkan ketika nada suara Mikasa semakin lantang.

"Ya! Kau akan menjadi budak selama batasan waktu yang telah kutentukan sebagai ganti rugi air yang kau gunakan tanpa izin dariku." Rivaille melenggang melewati Mikasa yang mematung akibat perkataannya.

" _Mochiron, goshujin-sama._ " Mikasa menunduk patuh. Rivaille sempat terheran atas perubahan sikapnya yang semula liar dan kini tiba – tiba tunduk padanya. Apakah setiap makhluk seperti ini adalah makhluk bipolar, pikir Rivaille.

* * *

Ponsel Rivaille berdering ketika ia tengah berjalan melewati area London Eye. Ia mengambil benda itu dari dalam saku jasnya. ' _Big Brother_?' mau apa si tua bangka yang sok muda itu menelponnya malam ini. Setengah hati ketika ia hendak menggeser tombol hijau pada _screen_ ponselnya. Tetapi, _Big Brother_ akan memotong gajinya jika ia tidak menjawab panggilan dari bosnya itu. 'Keparat!' umpatnya dalam hati.

" _Hello..._ " belum sempat Rivaille menyelesaikan perkataannya, _Big Brother_ ternyata lebih cepat menanggapinya dengan tertawaan miring yang terdengar dari seberang sana.

"Aku sudah menemukan penggantimu yang bahkan lebih menandingi kehebatanmu, _Sir_ Rivaille Ackerman. Jean Kirschtein, si keparat yang lebih muda darimu memiliki _skill_ di atas rata – rata dan sangat jauh di atasmu bajingan! Mulai sekarang aku sudah tidak membutuhkanmu lagi!" Rivaille buru – buru mengakhiri panggilan dari _Big Brother_ si pria buncit itu sebelum tawa ejekan dari pria itu merusak gendang telinganya. Ia cukup benar – benar muak kali ini.

Ini semua karena makhluk magis yang mengaku bernama Mikasa dan seenak jidat makhluk itu juga mengenakan marga yang sama dengannya. Makhluk terkutuk itu telah menyebabkan kegagalan misinya pada saat itu dan hal ini membuat Rivaille terlengserkan dari pekerjaannya. Jika makhluk itu tidak datang, mungkin Rivaille telah memegang sekoper penuh lembaran poundsterling yang akan ia gunakan untuk berhura – hura. Benar, Mikasa harus membayarnya. Paling tidak dengan liontin ruby itu cukup untuk semua ganti rugi atas kegagalan yang disebabkan olehnya sampai Rivaille mendapat pekerjaan kembali, pikir Rivaille sembari menelisik liontin ruby yang digenggamnya itu. Beruntunglah saat itu Mikasa sedang terlelap saat liontin itu tergeletak di meja nakas. Rivaille bebas mengambilnya.

Rivaille memasukkan liontin itu pada saku jasnya. Dua botol Tequila malam ini kelihatannya terdengar bagus. Ia melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju ke sebuah _pub_ terdekat. Pelayan vulgar yang siap disewa menyambutnya ketika tangannya mendorong pintu masuk _pub._ Terlihat bartender disana tengah memilih wine untuk para _night clubber_ yang sedang memesan. Rivaille terhenti pada meja di depan bartender itu.

"Tequila." Rivaille mengacungkan kedua jarinya ketika bartender menanyakan pesanannya. Ia menghela napas panjang dan menyalakan sebatang _cigarette_ import Italia. Menyesapnya perlahan secara elegan ala orang – orang elite. Aroma _cigarette_ ini sangat khas, tak heran jika harganya pun selangit. Tak selang beberapa menit, bartender datang membawakan dua botol Tequila. Rivaille melemparkan tip pada bartender itu. Lalu ia menuangkan cairan keemasan itu pada gelas wine dan menyesapnya perlahan guna menghangatkan tubuhnya di musim dingin ini.

Satu gelas, dua gelas, satu botol telah diteguknya. Tiba – tiba seorang wanita jalang datang menghampiri mejanya sembari menggoyangkan bokong nistanya itu. Rivaille yang sedang dalam keadaan setengah mabuk itu melihatnya dengan sebal.

"Butuh teman?" si jalang menyambar gelas berisi Tequila milik Rivaille lalu meneguknya. Rivaille menatapnya tajam. "Upss." si jalang itu menutupi mulutnya. Ia menjatuhkan diri diatas pangkuan Rivaille. "Aku tahu kau menginginkanku, buang image _tsundere-_ mu itu, _darling_." wanita itu mengerling (sok) manis sebelum akhirnya mencium paksa Rivaille. Rivaille yang masih setengah sadar tak merespon perlakuan si jalang. Ia juga terlalu lelah untuk menyingkirkan si jalang dari hadapannya. Semakin lama Rivaille semakin larut dalam cumbuan si jalang itu. Namun, akal sehat Rivaille masih berfungsi. Ia berhasil melepaskan diri dari si jalang dan melenggang pergi menuju toilet.

 _Meanwhile..._

Tangan Mikasa terangkat meraba lehernya ketika ia merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang dari dirinya. Ia mulai panik ketika pandangannya tak menemukan liontin itu diatas meja nakas di sebelahnya. _Shit_! Seseorang pasti telah mengambilnya tanpa izin. Ia merutuki dirinya karena tidak dapat menjaga titipan dari kepala perserikatan dengan baik. Lagipula, itu sendiri untuk kebaikan dirinya. Tanpa liontin itu, ia tak dapat melawan iblis Rivaille nantinya. Prasangkanya terlayang pada Rivaille. Ia telah menduga bahwa Rivaille yang mengambil liontin itu saat ia terlelap. Siapa lagi jika bukan Rivaille? Penghuni apartemen ini hanyalah Rivaille seorang. Setahunya Rivaille tidak memiliki seorang keluarga atau seorang teman satu pun. Ia lebih menyukai tinggal secara soliter. Seperti apa yang dikatakan kepala perserikatan pada malam itu. Jadi kemungkinan besar Rivaille lah yang mengambil liontinnya.

Mikasa mengembangkan sayapnya dan segera melesat ke tempat dimana Rivaille berada. Ia menangkap sinyal tuannya itu dari sebuah _pub_ dekat London Eye. Ia turun di samping tembok _pub_ itu sembari bertransformasi mengubah penampilannya seperti manusia. Dilangkahkannya sepasang kakinya menuju ke dalam _pub._ Pelayan – pelayan vulgar tadi memandangnya sinis, seakan mereka akan memiliki rival baru. Mikasa yang berbalut dress _navy_ mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sosok pendek berumur 30an. Ia tidak menemukannya di berbagai sudut ruangan, melainkan menemukan seorang jalang berambut ombre _brown_ dengan mengenakan pakaian minim di depannya. "Permisi nona atau siapapun, apa kau melihat seorang laki – laki (sangat) pendek berambut cepak? Dia sudah ditunggu." dengan ekspresi malas, akhirnya ia bertanya pada salah seorang pelayan vulgar (yang mencumbui Rivaille tadi).

"Dia takut melihat pelayan – pelayan seksi disini, mungkin lari ke toilet." si jalang berbicara tanpa menatap Mikasa. Ia hanya menjentikkan kuku – kuku tajamnya yang dicat merah. Selanjutnya, Mikasa tak menghiraukannya, ia pergi mencari toilet yang dimaksud si jalang itu. Melihat arah perginya Mikasa, si jalang itu menatap tajam punggung Mikasa dari kejauhan. "Hey, itu toilet laki – laki bodoh!" kali ini Mikasa benar – benar tak menghiraukan si jalang tak penting itu. Ia sudah masuk ke dalam toilet pria setelah si jalang itu berteriak – teriak tak jelas.

Ketika ia memasuki toilet pria, ia mendapati Rivaille yang tengah ambruk dibawah wastafel. Sontak, ia langsung membuat sudut tajam di alisnya. Pria ini mabuk berat sepertinya, menyusahkan, pikir Mikasa. " _Goshujin-sama_ bangunlah." Mikasa berlutut menepuk pundak Rivaille. Rivaille tak kunjung sadar. Ia hanya melenguh dan meracaukan kata – kata yang aneh hingga membuat Mikasa mendecih. Tiba – tiba sebuah gagasan timbul dalam pikirannya. Mumpung Rivaille tak sadarkan diri, ia harus mencari liontin ruby itu. Ia merogoh semua saku di jas dan kostum yang dikenakan Rivaille. Saat itu juga, pintu toilet terbuka menampilkan seorang lelaki yang memandang sinis ke arah Mikasa. "Setidaknya carilah tempat layak untuk bercumbu." kata lelaki itu sembari melewati mereka. Mikasa menatap lelaki itu tak kalah sinis. Ia tidak memiliki niatan untuk bercumbu, apa lagi dengan pria pendek seperti ini. Lelaki itu menghilang dibalik pintu. Mikasa meneruskan pencarian liontin rubynya. Ia nyaris terperanjat ketika Rivaille membuka matanya yang memerah.

"Mau kau apakan jasku?" suara dinginnya memasuki pendengaran Mikasa. Seketika ia bergidik ngeri. Bagaimanapun, ia tak pernah menghadapi orang mabuk seperti ini sebelumnya. Tiba – tiba Rivaille menyudutkannya di tembok toilet. _Onyx_ bertemu _onyx_. Mata Rivaille berkilat seperti telah mendapatkan mangsanya. Pergerakan Mikasa terkunci oleh kedua tangan Rivaille.

"Garis batas!" secara refleks tangan Mikasa terayun membentuk sebuah garis batas, namun garis perisai itu tak kunjung terbentuk. Bodoh sekali! Mikasa tak memakai liontin ruby itu, mana bisa ia membuat garis batas. Mayoritas sumber kekuatannya berada di liontin ruby yang diberikan oleh kepala perserikatan dan Mikasa tak menjaganya dengan baik hingga jatuh ke tangan jahat Rivaille. Mikasa semakin panik, ia meneguk salivanya.

Dengan cepat Rivaille telah mengambil jalannya untuk mengunci pergelangan tangan Mikasa. "Diam disitu!" Rivaille memiringkan kepalanya. Hingga kedua benda lembut nan lembab saling menempel. Mikasa memberontak sekuat tenaga yang dimilikinya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Rivaille. Ciuman mereka terlepas, Mikasa sedikit lega, tetapi Rivaille lebih cepat menyesap bagian lehernya. Sialan! batinnya, sudah keluar dari kandang singa tetapi masuk ke dalam kandang buaya. Mikasa menggigit bibirnya agar tidak mengeluarkan lenguhan. Mungkin malam ini ia akan berakhir di atas ranjang Rivaille. Tidak! Tidak bisa! Seorang jiwa suci akan menjadi hina jika sudah dicumbui manusia seperti ini, menjijikan!. Mikasa berusaha mendorong bahu Rivaille, namun tangan Rivaille lebih kuat untuk mengunci dirinya. _Goddamn_! Ia harus berbuat sesuatu agar dirinya tak diusir dari perserikatan. Dalam kenistaan ini, Mikasa mendapatkan secercah harapan untuk terlepas dari kungkungan Rivaille. Mumpung Rivaille dalam keadaan mabuk, ia melingkarkan tangannya untuk mencari liontin rubynya. Terlihat juntaian perak dari dalam saku jas Rivaille. Mikasa segera menyambarnya dan memakainya. "Garis batas!" seketika garis perisai invisible itu terbentuk. Rivaille terjungkal dari dirinya dan jatuh tersungkur.

Tiba – tiba sebuah bayangan hitam muncul dari balik punggung Rivaille. Mikasa menatap tajam pada bayangan hitam itu. Bayangan hitam perlahan bertransformasi menjadi sesosok pirang dengan tanduk diatas kepalanya. Iblis Rivaille telah muncul! Iblis bersayap kelelawar memegangi tongkat dengan ujungnya yang terdapat plat besi berbentuk kapak. Iblis itu menatap tak kalah tajam pada Mikasa.

"Kau sudah turun ke dunia ini ternyata." iblis itu kemudian tertawa menampilkan gigi taringnya yang tajam seperti dracula. Saat itu juga Rivaille runtuh tak sadarkan diri di atas dinginnya lantai toilet.

"Diam Annie! Kau tak pantas bersemayam dalam dunia ini, aku akan mengirimu ke neraka sekarang juga!"

"Naif sekali. Tangkaplah aku jika kau bisa." iblis bernama Annie itu menyeringai. Ia mengembangkan sayap kelelawarnya dan berteleportasi entah kemana. Mikasa mulai memanas. Digendongnya Rivaille diatas pundaknya seperti menggendong karung beras. Ia keluar dari toilet pria dan mendapati para _night clubber_ dan pelayan – pelayan vulgar memandanginya, sebagian mencibirnya karena mengira mereka telah bercumbu di dalam toilet. "Puas kau bercumbu di dalam toilet!" bahkan pelayan yang sempat ditanyainya tadi mengumpatnya. Mikasa tak menghiraukannya, cepat – cepat ia melangkah keluar _pub_ dan memandangi seluruh penjuru kota London. Ia melihat Annie sedang berada di atas atap _pub_. Mikasa segera bertransformasi menjadi makhluk bersayap seperti malaikat sembari memegangi sebuah busur lengkap dengan anak panah.

* * *

Mereka berkejaran dari atap ke atap gedung. Saling memburu dan melayangkan sihir untuk membunuh. Hingga pada akhirnya mereka berhenti di atap St. Mary's _Hospital_. Annie mulai terpojok ketika Mikasa menyudutkannya di pinggir atap. Mikasa membaringkan Rivaille di dekat sebuah tembok. "Kita akan beradu kekuatan disini hingga salah satu dari kita akan mati, yang hidup maka ia akan menang." Mikasa mengambil anak panah dari belakang punggungnya dan mengarahkannya pada Annie.

"Cih, aku akan mengirimu ke neraka bersama makhluk dungu itu juga." Annie mengedikkan dagunya pada Rivaille yang sedang tak sadarkan diri. Lalu ia mengarahkan tongkat kapaknya pada Mikasa yang juga sedang menatap pergerakannya. Annie mengembangkan sayapnya, ia melompat ke beberapa sisi tembok lalu berteleportasi entah kemana. Mikasa memandangi seluruh penjuru atap, mengawasi keadaan sekitar jika Annie tiba – tiba menyerang dari belakang.

Annie hampir menebas sayap kiri Mikasa jika saja tongkat kapaknya itu tidak ditangkis oleh busur milik Mikasa. Ia menambahkan mananya untuk mematahkan busur Mikasa. Tetapi Mikasa tetap bertahan. Rahangnya mulai bergemelatuk ketika penekanan Annie semakin kuat padanya. Mikasa mulai merapalkan beberapa mantra. Liontin rubynya mendadak berpendar ketika dirinya usai merapalkan mantra. Cahaya merah berpendar menerangi mereka hingga Annie terhempas beberapa meter jauhnya. Mikasa bangkit dan melesatkan anak panah yang berlipat ganda menuju tepat pada dada kiri Annie, namun dengan mudahnya belasan anak panah itu dibelokannya dengan tongkat kapak Annie. Ia harus melesatkan anak panah tepat pada jantung Annie dan menebas tanduknya agar iblis itu mati seketika. Kini anak panah yang dibawanya hanya tersisa dua. Mau tak mau ia harus melakukan pertarungan jarak dekat. Ia mengubah busurnya menjadi pedang menyerupai pedang excalibur. Ia berlari ke arah Annie yang berjalan lunglai untuk menebas tanduknya. Dengan cepat Annie melompat mundur dan menangkis setiap tebasan yang dibuatnya hingga menciptakan bunyi 'sing' di udara.

Beberapa kali plat besi dari senjata mereka masing – masing beradu. Annie kembali mengembangkan sayapnya dan berteleportasi. Iblis ini memang lebih unggul dalam hal menghindar dan menyerang secara sembunyi – sembunyi. Pandangan Mikasa mengawasi sekitarnya, mengantisipasi apabila Annie menyerangnya dari belakang. Tiba – tiba Annie telah melayang dibelakangnya dan menebas sayap kiri Mikasa. Sial! Sayap kirinya terluka dan mengeluarkan banyak darah. Mikasa tak sempat menghindar ketika tiba – tiba Annie muncul dan menebas sayap kirinya. Kekuatan Mikasa menghilang sebagian karena patahnya sayap kiri. Salah satu tangannya terangkat menahan darah yang keluar dari patahan sayapnya. Annie menyeringai menang dari kejauhan "Sebentar lagi, aku akan mengirim mayatmu ke dalam jurang berapi yang dalam, bersiaplah!" kemudian Annie tertawa picik. Mikasa tak serta merta menjadi lemah hanya karena sayap kirinya patah. Ia masih memiliki sayap kanan dan liontin itu. Ia harus membunuh Annie sebelum matahari terbit. Napas Mikasa mulai tak beraturan. Ia kembali berlari menyerang Annie. Annie sudah bersiap menebasnya ketika jarak Mikasa mulai dekat. Satu tebasan terlayang, namun dengan cepat Mikasa berbalik dan melompatinya hingga ia mendarat tepat di belakang Annie. Kesempatan sempurna! Mikasa menebas tanduk Annie dari belakang. Dalam sekali tebas, kedua tanduk Annie jatuh tergelinding. Kepalanya mulai bercucuran darah, mengotori rambut pirangnya. Annie berbalik menghadap lawannya. Tanduknya sudah patah bukan berarti Annie akan menyerah kalah begitu saja. Annie mulai murka, ia menggenggam tongkat kapaknya erat – erat dan menebas lawannya kembali dengan sangat cepat. Mikasa mulai kewalahan saat menangkis beberapa tebasan Annie. Satu tebasan mengenai tangan kanan Mikasa. Matanya membulat ketika melihat tangan kanannya terjatuh begitu saja dari bahunya. Mikasa mulai memucat tanda mananya hanya tinggal beberapa. Sepertinya ia harus mundur dan melakukan pertarungan jarak jauh walau anak panah yang dibawanya sangat terbatas.

Berhubung tanduk Annie sudah ditebasnya, Mikasa melarikan diri menuju ke pinggir atap. Annie mengejarnya sembari menebasnya berulang – ulang. Kini ia telah terpojok dipinggir atap. Pedangnya hampir patah ketika menahan tongkat kapak Annie agar tidak membelah tubuhnya. Sangking besarnya tenaga Annie, Mikasa jatuh bebas dari atap gedung. Namun Mikasa menarik sayap Annie agar Annie terjatuh bersamanya dari ketinggian. Tongkat kapak Annie terlepas dan masih tertinggal di atas atap sehingga ia tak bisa berbuat lebih untuk Mikasa. Ini peluang bagus, Mikasa mengambil anak panahnya. Ia membalikkan posisinya sehingga Annie berada dibawahnya dan jatuh terlebih dahulu. Saat itulah Mikasa akan menancapkan anak panahnya tepat pada jantungnya. Mata Annie terbelalak ketika sebuah anak panah berhasil menembus jantungnya. Seketika kulitnya memucat dan darah memancar dari rongga dada kirinya. Mikasa yang terengah – engah menggulingkan badannya dari badan Annie yang terkapar seperti mayat hidup dengan keadaan mata terbuka.

Perang melawan iblis sudah selesai. Mikasa berdiri dengan terengah – engah. Ia mengawasi mayat Annie jika sewaktu – waktu iblis itu kembali bangkit. Disentuhnya iblis itu menggunakan ujung kakinya. Mayat Annie tak menunjukkan pergerakannya sedikitpun. Dirasa telah mati sepenuhnya, Mikasa mentransformasikan pedang dan anak panahnya tadi menjadi sebuah tongkat. " _Well_ , kau kalah. Sekarang aku akan mengirimu ke neraka." Mikasa mengarahkan tongkatnya pada mayat Annie dan merapalkan beberapa kalimat mantra. Dalam sekejap cahaya putih berpendar dari tongkat itu dan menelan seluruh jasad Annie tanpa meninggalkan jejak.

" _Well done_ Ackerman! Sekarang hapuslah ingatan Rivaille sebelum matahari terbit." tiba – tiba suara panggilan dari kepala perserikatan menggema dari balik telinganya. Mikasa tersenyum simpul ketika mendengar kepala perserikatan berkata bagus padanya. Meskipun ia harus mengorbankan sayap kiri dan tangan kanannya. Ia segera melayang menuju atap gedung untuk menemukan Rivaille. Atap gedung terlihat sedikit berantakan dengan ceceran darah di berbagai sudut. Mikasa mendapati potongan tanduk Annie ketika ia tengah berjalan menuju tempat Rivaille dibaringkan tadi. Ia menendang tanduk itu jauh – jauh.

Terlihat Rivaille masih dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri ketika Mikasa menemukannya. Ditatapnya struktur tegas wajah Rivaille. "Kau itu cukup tampan. Tetapi mematikan." dirinya bergumam seraya berlutut untuk melihat Rivaille dari dekat. "Tidak seharusnya lelaki tampan berbuat merugikan orang banyak dengan cara membunuh." ia menghela napas panjang. Disentuhnya rahang kokoh Rivaille yang masih terkatup. "Tugasku sudah selesai, baru saja kepala perserikatan memanggilku, aku harus kembali sebelum matahari terbit. Senang bertemu denganmu. Tetapi maaf, kau harus melupakanku, _Goshujin-sama_." Mikasa memiringkan wajahnya sebelum mencium Rivaille untuk menghapus segala ingatan tentang dirinya. Ciuman ini lebih lembut dari pada ciuman sebelumnya saat mereka berada di toilet _pub._ Sensasi dingin menjalari tubuhnya yang kemudian tersirat sedikit kehangatan. Mikasa merasa nyaman jika terus seperti ini. Andai saja kepala perserikatan mengizinkan dirinya untuk menggunakan kekuatan _time controlling,_ mungkin dirinya sudah menggunakannya saat ini. Mau tak mau Mikasa harus melepaskannya. Ia harus kembali ke perserikatan segera.

"Maafkan aku, _Goshujin-sama_." kemudian secercah cahaya putih menaungi Mikasa. Dalam sekejap jiwa suci Rivaille itu menghilang tanpa jejak, meninggalkan Rivaille sendiri dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Dingin, hening, damai, tanpa keributan. Seperti tenangnya angin musim semi di Kota London.

.

.

.

.

.

End

* * *

"When you feel my heat, Look into my eyes, It's where my demons hide, It's where my demons hide" *nyari bareng Dan Reynolds* *ditimpuk*

 _Well_ , inilah ending absurd dari FF gue. Terima kasih telah membaca FF abstrak ini. Sangat berantakan, karena gue bikinnya mepet sekali pas waktu UAS kemaren. Apalagi gue lagi di semester 5, semester penentuan buat masuk kuliah, ngehe :3 maafkeun jika ada kata - kata aneh atau ga nyambung, mungkin saat itu otak gue lagi kebakar xD sampe uring - uringan bagi waktu antara belajar buat UAS dan bikin FF nista ini. Soal Rivaille pake kacamata bulat, bayangin aja dia pake kacamata bulat kek Harry Potter :v ganteng kok.

Tolong Reviewnya, terutama kalian para siders, biar usaha gue di tengah UAS ga sia" :( *memelas*

Okay, terima kasih telah membaca ungkapan hati ga penting dari gue, sampai jumpa dalam Levi Song Fest Day 3 XOXO ^^

Regards,

Xandra xu


End file.
